deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bambietta vs. Deidara
Bambietta vs. Deidara is a death battle by Joshua_foote14. Interlude Wizard: Guess what? We're making another Naruto vs Bleach battle. Boomstick: Are we going to make two heroes fight each to the death again? Wizard: nope, we are making two villains fight this time Boomstick: thats nice...who is it? Wizard: we got Bambietta Basterbine, The Sternritter granted with the power of E! Boomstick: And Deidara! the artistic Member of the Akatsuki. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bambietta Wizard: Bambietta is a Quincy serving under Yhwach. Boomstick: How do you pronounce his name again? Wizard: Let's check the pronunciation guide. BoomStick: Well never mind that! This hot and dangerous quincy is no mere sevent! Wiz: well of couse, considering she has the power to blow anything up. you see, she was gifted by yhwach with the Schrift of E-The Explode. which gives her the ability to make anything a bomb once her Reishi hits it. Boom: and this gives her a unlimited supplie of bombs! theses bombs can range anywhere to mere building leveling attacks to freaking town size! Wiz: she allso has the abilities of other quincys, like ''Hirenkyaku, which is basically a shunpo for quincys. Blut,all though shes allmost never been seen using it.Sklaveri' which is the absolute pinnical of Spirit Partical manipluation,Ransōtengai, which allows a weak quincy to keep fighting allthough they are injured. and the ability to go though shadows. '''Boom: This woman is meant for me. i mean,we both got the same name. Wiz: what do you mean? Boom: We both go boom! Wiz: ugh, very funny boomstick. Boom: Well that isn't even the end of her abilities! she allso has the Awesome quincy ability called Vollständig!' Wiz: Indeed boomstick, with her ''Vollständig, she is able to push her ability of The Explode to the absolute limit. This allows her to send out a indefinite supplie of her ability by asorbing reishi from the environment and using it for her advantage. its even more dangerous considering The Explode also ignores conventional durability. '''Boom: she allso is a experienced fighter from being in a sternritter for over a 1000 years. huh, wonder if she'll ask me out on a date. Wiz: i doubt it boomstick. Boom: whys that? '' ''boom: OH JESUS!! Wiz: yeah, well that happened. well about her fighting. she is experienced enough to fight a whole squadon of soul reapers with ease, and fight evenly with two captain class shinigamis,while having her senses reversed by shinji. Boom: well, this chick isn't one to mess around with, thats for sure! Bambi: "The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! That you'll be killed if you lose! If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?!!" 'Deidara' Boomstick: awww yes! ninjas! the worlds coolest assassins! and what makes a ninja even cooler? Explosions! much like our cool ninja Deidara himself! Wizard: ''During his time as an Iwagakure shinobi, Deidara came to know Ōnoki, and became familiarised with his fighting style.He possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai which he used as a member of the Explosion Corps. Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing one of his village's kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances. Using explosive clay to take out his pursuers, Deidara found the art he had desired: the ''Art of a Single Moment. Remembering the first moment whenever he detonated his explosive clay, he recalls the process that allowed him to reach this art. Since then, Deidara became a missing-nin and offered his services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries. Boom: and thats before he joined the radical group known as the Akatsuki! ' Wiz: he has five types of bombs he uses. the first one is his C1.A ''Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power. his second is his C2, Creating a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. his third is his C3,A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town. and his fourth one is his C4,A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. He also seems to be able to do a smaller version of it, as he was about to use a Mini C4 against Onoki. and his final and most powerful one, the C0. Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range. he mostly uses this as a last resort, being a Suicide type of move. '''Boom: and thats not all for this guy, hes skilled at blocking genjutsus with his right eye, and is skilled at marital arts, as he was able to take on' 'Was able to hold his own against Team Guy while having no arms and nothing more then a kunai in his mouth! Wiz: precisely boomstick. he allso has Very high Pain Tolerance as he Lost an arm twice, but wasn't really phased by it, Flight with various clay creations,Duplication as he Can create clones out of exploding clay, and the resulting cloud from his clones detonating causes targets to explode on a cellular level from the inside out,Resistance to Illusion Creation / Mind Manipulation, Adhesivity, Regeneration that is At least Mid-High. Boom: it like this guy has no weaknesses! Wiz: wrong boomstick, he does have some. like Lightning techniques which disable his bombs and his Pride of his art lead him to abandon strategy. Boom: ah, makes sense, i mean if i made cool art as a kid like him, i would make it explode as well. Wiz: All right, well lets get to the fight! Deidara: "Tremble! Be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe! And cry your heart out, because my art… is an EXPLOSION!" ''Pre fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. '''Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of attack potency, deidara has a clear advantage as he made a bomb that would of 'destroyed Sunagakure if not blocked. Wiz: yep, but Bambi has the clear advantage when it comes to hax. Boomstick: But while Deidara can move at speeds faster than the onoki, Bambi showed that she can move faster then bankai users like sanji which is a 10X mutiplier. but we can both agree these guys are strong, both having fought extremely high level opponets. Wiz:True. While Bambi can endure an attack that wipe out city blocks, deidara can as well. But in stamina, bambi definitely has the edge while daidara is admirable at best. bambi also has the edge in range, so we could expect her to give deidara a run for his money in this fight. '' '''Boomstick: 'We also need to consider that bambi has relatively high combat experience, giving her a edge over daidara who can be an idiot despite being a skilled combatant. Boomstick: Ultimately, both bambi and deidara are extremely at a tie. So anything can go and the only real losers in this fight between these two powerhouses are those caught in the crossfire. Now, It's time for a Death Battle! 'Death Battle' The scene opens to Hueco Mundo. Walking his way across this unforgiving environment is a young man in large poncho like cap with red clouds on it. with hair tied back into a ponytail and some of it covering his right eye. As he walked, the man noticed a figure in the distance, who was not moving at all. daidara curiously approached the figure, seeing her to be a woman with a giant crator around her. The woman wore a military-type outfit with a white hat over her head. Deidara:"Ha, finally! it seems my target is out in the open. the Akatsuki''' has a bounty on you. how about you give up and come peacefully hmm? Bambi: Huh? who the hell are you? you dont seem to be part of Sternritter..so im gonna guess your a enemy. thats nice,i need some relief anyway. Deidara: aha! relief. thats funny, well it seems like i'll have to take you by force hmm? theme starts playing '''FIGHT! Deidara would reach into his packets and start to chew clay. bambi would take this time to send out a ball of reishi at him, deidara would sense it and move out of the way. he smiled a bit before having his hands full of tiny clay statues. he would speed towards her and lunge his bombs at her as he said deidara: Art! is a Explosion!! as he said this, the bombs would all explode around bambi, but to his surprise, she would come out unharmed. she was holding a type of sword in her hands as she then used her ''Hirenkyaku to appear behind him, deidara would grunt and evade the first slice as he countered the second slice would a kunai. daidara would smirk without knowing something. his kunai would begin to expand as his eyes widened a bit before a massive explosion took place from the kunai. deidara would use his body flicker move to excape, his hand slightly bleeding as bambi was laughing and charging him bambi: Yeahh! were is all your spunk! come on! bambi said as she sliced at him a third time, a cloud of smoke would appear as a dragon of clay appeared. deidara would be sitting uptop of it as the dragon spat out several bombs. bambi would smirk as she sent out her reishi at the dragon. the dragon, being too fast, would rise into the air and attempt to bombard the woman with bombs. bambi would send out her reishi and connect with the bombs in mid air, making them explode. bambi would soon hover in the air,a plateform would form under her feet as she rushed at deidara. deidara would smirk and send out dozens of C1 bombs at her. she would evade all the bombs as she impaled the deidara in the chest. bambi: HAHA! is this it!? she laughed as the impaled deidara would fall into clay. she would be confused as the true deidara would appear in the several bombs on the ground and say deidara: Yeah!!! deidara proclaimed before the dragon started to expand, bambi, being too focused on the noise, would not notice the expanding dragon before it exploded in a forest sized explosion. this shook Hueco Mundo as deidara got up and dusted himself off, watching the injured bambi fall. she would land near deidara where the bombs where as deidara used body flicker to get out of the way. he would say deidara: welp, they never said i couldnt kill you hmm? now die in the amazment of my art! he said as the bombs exploded. deidara would smirk as he begun to walk away before hearing a voice bambi:DAMN YOU!!! she said as the smoke cleared, reveiling bambi completely unharmed. she would be frowning as two jagged wings resembling a harpy would be around her. a halo was above her head as she sighed a bit and said bambi: welp, looks like i'll have to kill you right away.. [Thx 700 subs Love a Killer! MMV {Bambietta Basterbine} -] bambi would rush at deidara who would summon another dragon, they would speed off into the sky as deidara would throw dozens of C1s. bambi would counter with dozens of reishi bombs as it turned his bombs into hers and exploded. deidara would grunt with anoyyance as he sent out a small dragon out of the other, this dragon would weave though the air following bambi. bambi would attempt to explode the dragon but it would weave though the reishi bombs and give deidara enough time to make enough clay. bambi would finally hit the small dragon before she saw a large clay statue in the sky. deidara: HAHA!! perish in the might of true art! he said before it would fall towards bambi. she would grunt in anoyyance as she sent several bombs inside the statue. this would cause the bomb to explode in a immence explosion. the surrounding area of HM was a giant crator as deidara grunted in more anoyyance. he would begin to eat his clay as a giant version of him would appear. it would explode as bambi would see the spirit particals in them. she would keep away for a moment as the small bombs became duds. deidara would fall on the ground as he was nearly out of charka. he would see bambi walk towards him as he ripped off his shirt to reveil a mouth on his chest. he would say. deidara: NOW TREMBLE IN AWE AT MY GREATEST MOVE! he said before he attempted to feed the mouth clay, only to feel several things hit his body. bambi would say bambi: i seen enough of your techniques. it bores me now. now! die in the name of our king! she said as deidara would begin to have his body expand, having his body ripped in half as in a immence explosion, deidara would explode into a bloody pulp. '''KO!' The scene fades back to Hueco Mundo, the light residing with bambi resuming her long walk as she brushed back her hair a bit, looking for the nearest sternritter to give a report. 'RESULTS' BOOMSTICK: OHOHO! now that was a explosive battle! Wizard:''In a battle where both combatants can use immence explosions, they would allways have too look out for them.,Bambietta turned the battle to her advantage with her Vollständig '''Boomstick: But while deidara had the advantege within the sky, bambi can use her powers as a quincy to gradually absorb the spiritual energies of the surrounding area, making her enegy output nearly endless. ' Wiz: True,and bambis speed and pure hax was too much for deidara to handle, her explode ability making his bombs her bombs. Boomstick: well, it seems deidara didnt "See four" that outcome. Wiz: the winner is Bambietta. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card